It's not mine
by csifan19
Summary: This one is only 1 chapter but hopefully y'all like it. R&R please. Hiphuggers all the way!


It's not mine

_Recap:_

_So after Rachel had found both her parents again, things take a turn for the worst. Jake decides he wants to taker her out somewhere, just the two of them. Calleigh over hears their conversation and wants to see where he is going to take her. So she decides to follow them. Lucky she did, when they had reached their destination Calleigh began to worry. Why had he taken her to the old crate yard? She phoned Eric and followed them and saw Jake with a gun to her head. After hearing what he said she realised he was the reason Rachel was taken. Instinctively she pulled her gun out at his head and threatened to kill him if he hurt her daughter again. He choose to ignore her and continued to point a gun at Rachel. A few seconds later a shot was fired._

"CALLEIGH! CALLEIGH!" Eric heard the shot, pulled out his gun and began to run from where he thought he heard it.

Calleigh lowered her arm and dropped her gun. Her gaze moved from the lifeless body on the floor to her daughter who had fallen to the floor and had wrapped her arms around her legs to pull them closer to her body. Calleigh ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her tightly and whispered in her ear, "It's okay honey, mommy's here. Shh, everything is gonna be alright, he's never gonna hurt you again I promise." Calleigh rocked slightly with Rachel in her arms.

Eric found them and when he saw there was no longer any danger he put his gun back in its holster. He went and sat down beside Calleigh and rubbed circles in her back.

"I can't believe after everything, he was the one who wanted her killed. I thought he loved us." Calleigh whispered to Eric.

"Come on, you two need to go home." Eric lifted Calleigh and Rachel to their feet and guided them to the hummer. Before he drove off he called Horatio to tell him what happened. He told him to take the girls back to Calleigh's and stay there with them, he would sort everything out. And Eric did as he was told.

Shortly after they arrived back home Calleigh and Rachel cuddled on the sofa and fell asleep. Not wanting to wake either of them Eric just picked Rachel up from Calleigh's arms and placed her gently on her bed. When Eric had returned downstairs Calleigh woke suddenly and started to call for Rachel when she didn't see her in her arms.

"Shh, it's okay, I've put her to bed." Eric wrapped his arms around Calleigh. "It's gonna be okay."

"Eric we need to talk." Calleigh pulled away from him and sat back down on the sofa. He followed and sat next to her. "It's just that Rachel is my world and she was already taken from me once and I've promised myself and her that it will never happen again. And I hope you wont get mad but Rachel…" She was cut off by Eric.

"Comes first." Calleigh smiled at him. "I understand Cal. If it were me I would have done the same thing." He returned her smile. "I will never stop loving you. And I will do anything I can to help you protect Rachel."

Calleigh couldn't believe it, most guys would have left by now, but not Eric, he wanted to be there with her _and _with Rachel. "Every time I see there's another reason for me to love you." Calleigh moved closer to him and laid in his embrace. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. More than words can say." Eric was happy and content with Calleigh in his arms.

"Shall we move to the bedroom?" Calleigh looked up at him. He didn't say anything, he just kissed her lightly on her lips. "I'll take that as a yes."

She stood up and pulled him with her to lead him into her bedroom. She pushed him on to the bed and sat on top of him. She bent down and passionately kiss him. He snaked his hand around her neck to deepen the kiss. Much to his surprise she pulled away and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Wait right here." Before he could reply she got off of him and went into the ensuit. He laid back down, placed his hands behind his head and let out a deep sigh. After a few minutes he heard the door to the ensuit open. When he turned his head he saw Calleigh wearing a very sexy night gown. It was made out of black silk with white lace around the bottom. It had very thin straps lightly touching her shoulders and from this he could see she wasn't wearing any underwear. He's heart skipped a beat. She was the single most amazing woman he knew and he loved her with all his heart. He couldn't believe she had chosen him.

She moved closer to him walking ever so slowly to allow him to absorb her beauty in the gown before he ripped it off. She returned to her position on top of him and continued to kiss him. He placed one hand on her waist and one hand on her shoulder and changed position so she was lying under him. He didn't move his lips from hers. His hands began to wonder her body underneath the gown as she opened her mouth slightly to allow him access. He gladly took it, letting his tongue slip into her mouth.

As he was doing this she began to moan. In one quick move he ripped the gown from her body and threw it on the floor. She put her hands on his chest, grabbed either side of the buttons and ripped it off him. She broke every button on it but he didn't mind. She could feel him getting hard underneath her. Her hands trailed down his chest to the button on his pants. She unbuttoned and unzipped them and with his boxers she pulled them down his legs and threw them next to his shirt. He slowly entered her, not wanting to hurt her. They started off slow and they got harder and faster and the moaning got louder.

Afterwards they lay in each other's arms catching their breathe. "Oh no!" Calleigh said sounding worried.

"What's wrong?" Eric began to panic.

"Oh god I hope Rachel didn't wake up! I forgot she was here." She turned to Eric and started to laugh. "Oh well, she's nearly seventeen, I'm sure if she heard anything she would have left."

Eric shared her laughter with the thought that Rachel had woke up in the middle of them having sex and heard it.

A few weeks later Rachel walked into the bathroom to apply her make up, well apply her mom's make up to her face. She was just about to throw away a piece of tissue when she opened the lid of the bin and saw a bundle of tissue with something in it. She picked it up and looked at it. "It's positive." She said to herself. Just then Eric walked in.

"What's that?" He walked up behind her. "It's a pregnancy test. And it's positive!"

"Well don't look at me! It's not mine!"

**And as usual I leave it on a cliff-hanger. I know it's not as long as my other ones but the next one will be. I bet y'all can guess who that test belongs to. But, does she know it's positive! Please R&R, thank you to everyone who has reviewed my other two stories. **


End file.
